


i'll take care of you

by coffeebooks



Series: a bunch of unrelated oneshots to deal with the shitty canon [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena brotp, Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, SuperCorp, kara is injured, lena and kara's award winning awkward phrasing, lena takes care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebooks/pseuds/coffeebooks
Summary: “I thought you were mad at me,” Kara lets out after a moment of silence and immediately regrets it, because Lena dabs the cotton with antiseptic a little harder into her wound. She winces in pain at that, crinkle present in between her brows, “Ouch.”“I’m still mad at you,” she just says and continues working, this time applying some ointment in her wound, making Kara let out a sigh of relief. “I just couldn’t let you walk around with an infected wound.”OrKara is hurt while she is powerless, and Lena takes care of her, even if she is angry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This turned to be less angsty than I expected.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lena is angry at her.

After everything that happened, how couldn’t she be?

However, the moment she sees that Supergirl is hurt, her hands shake in fear. Seeing that even the almighty superheroine can be vulnerable, fills her with a sense of dread, because she never imagined that she would see her like that. The idea that something can happen to her is unbearable and Lena hates herself for feeling that way.

She knows she shouldn’t care. She made herself clear when she told her that she didn’t want to be friends with her anymore. However, she can’t help the worry that fills her when she sees Supergirl bleeding and bruised.

The girl of steel is leaning against Alex, who seems to be having a hard time trying to carry her injured sister into the D.E.O labs.

“What happened?” she asks, trying not to sound too worried, but failing spectacularly in doing so. Her expression betrays her, and she knows it, should have spent more time perfecting her poker face when she could. Her mother would laugh at her if she could see her in that moment.

Kara simply looks at her with an unreadable expression but doesn’t say anything, just shies away from Lena’s intense glare.

“Somehow the after-effects of the eclipse are still making her vulnerable,” Alex replies instead. “And some rogue alien hurt her.”

Lena fights the urge to breathe in relief knowing that it wasn’t a Worldkiller that had attacked her. She still remembers what happened the last time Supergirl fought Reign and she shudders at the memory. She remembers turning on her TV and seeing Supergirl battered and bruised, plumping into the streets.

She has only recently learned that her best friend and the red-caped superheroine were the same person and she is still processing the information, but knowing that it was Kara there, makes the fear more tangible.

Her heart skips at the dreadful memory and Kara immediately looks at her, as if noticing the increase in her heart rate.

“I’m fine,” it’s the only thing that she says and Lena just nods. It somehow reassures her.

Kara has always had a special ability to make Lena feel calm in dire situations and even if Lena is mad at her now, that doesn’t change.

**

_She lied to you_

_Did something only your mother would do_

_She kept her secret identity from you_

_Because you are just another Luthor to her_

She recites like a mantra in her head, hoping that those thoughts can prevent her from worrying, but her attempts are null.

She can’t help but worry.

She doesn’t realize she is clawing the skin in her forearm as she tries to concentrate on Sam’s cure, unable to focus. Her lower lip is almost bleeding with the force of her teeth biting into it.

It is only when she hears the door of the med-bay opening, that she realizes what she is doing. It startles her and she unconsciously, stops. Alex walks out of there and just gives Lena a nod as she notices her staring, before walking away. She is itching to ask Alex how Kara is but refrains from doing so, just watches her go.

She has to remind herself that she is angry at her. That they can’t be friends because she breached her trust.

But she can’t help but worry.

When Alex is out of sight, Lena doesn’t think twice before going into the med-bay. It’s an unconscious decision, almost impulsive, and once she realizes what she’s done, it is too late, she is already inside.

Kara notices her presence immediately, startled by the sudden intrusion, and Lena can’t help but notice the way she seems to hold her breath at the sight of her.

“Lena,” she drawls happily and tries to move a little, but winces in pain before getting further. Lena jumps to her side in an instant, her heart filled with worry.

It is only then that she notices the huge gash in Kara’s abdomen. The wound is bandaged, but she notices blood tinting the white bandages wrapped around her waist and dread fills her once again.

Seeing her like that sends a pang of pain to her heart.

“Let me change that for you,” Lena mumbles as she walks closer towards her. Her hands shake a little when she places them over Kara’s wound.

“I-It is not necessary,” she says, redness tinting her cheeks as she avoids looking at Lena in the eyes. The raven-haired girl just rolls her eyes, before she proceeds to remove the bandages from her.

“Do I need to remind you that now that you are powerless, you are immune to infections?” she asks as she works diligently. If seeing Kara’s skin affect her, it doesn’t show. She has experience treating wounds, so it helps her keep her composure.

She works in silence, cleaning Kara’s wound carefully. The blond just looks at her, holding her shirt up to prevent it from touching her skin. Lena can feel Kara’s heart beating fastly against her chest but doesn’t make a comment about it.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Kara lets out after a moment of silence and immediately regrets it, because Lena dabs the cotton with antiseptic a little harder into her wound. She winces in pain at that, crinkle present in between her brows, “Ouch.”

“I’m still mad at you,” she just says and continues working, this time applying some ointment in her wound, making Kara let out a sigh of relief. “I just couldn’t let you walk around with an infected wound.”

“Thank you,” she manages to say, and Lena simply nods, finishing wrapping the new bandage around her body.

After that, Lena works silently to clean up her surroundings, not looking at Kara at all. When she realizes she has overstayed, she mentally berates herself. “I… I got to go,” she immediately says.

She is still not looking at her as she turns to walk away, so doesn’t notice Kara’s hopeful expression fall the moment she says that.

“Lena, wait,” Kara stops her, by grabbing her wrist gently. Lena’s heart almost stops in that moment, and no matter how much she tries, she can’t avoid the way her heart speeds up at the contact. “C-Can we talk?”

Lena turns to look at her once again but is unable to say anything.

“I believe we said everything there was to say,” she mumbles softly. It is barely a whisper, but Kara has superhearing so she hears her clearly. The coldness in her voice hurts Kara and it shows in her face. It might as well be from the pain induced by her wounds, but Lena notices she is unable to hide it anyway.

“That was before I knew you still care about me,” she speaks softly, almost as if saying it out loud could break the spell they are caught in in that moment.

“Being worried about an injury is a human trait," she tries to explain, trying to avoid her voice from breaking from her cold façade. “It’s doesn’t have to mean anything else.”

_It doesn’t mean I care about you_

She wants to say, but she doesn’t.

Because she is done with lies and telling Kara that, would be lying. Because she cares about her. She still cares about her despite everything. Even if she doesn’t want to care. Even if she wants to severe ties with the girl of steel forever.

Kara only gives her a sad smile at that and lets go of her hand.

Lena gives her one last look, before she walks out of the med-bay.

**

If she happens to be working near the med-bay the next day, it is pure coincidence. Or at least, that’s what she tells herself.

She is still worried about Kara, even if she won’t admit it.

Her interaction with Kara the previous day still fills her with pain, but she can’t avoid the tug she feels in her heart thinking about her injuries. Thinking that something could have happened to her scares her.

So, if she works closer to where she is just in case something happens, no one will really know why. She still angry at her after all.

Her attention goes back to the cure she is trying to create to save Sam, when she suddenly hears footsteps getting closer. She doesn’t expect to see her again so soon, but she is surprised anyway when Alex walks down the corridor and approaches her.

She doesn’t know if the agent knows about her impromptu visit to her sister the previous day, but she knows she might have noticed someone changed her bandages.

Her relationship with Alex is complicated now. They were friends, are friends, sort of. Not on the same level as it was with Kara and Sam, but still, they had a relationship. After what happened, though, she is not sure anymore.

Alex turned out to be more understanding than Kara regarding the fact that she was keeping a secret, but Lena knows that no matter what, Alex is always going to be team Kara first and foremost.

“I noticed you went to see Kara yesterday,” Alex directly says, crossing her arms in front of her, once she’s reached Lena’s side.

“Someone needed to change her bandages,” it’s the only thing she replies, still looking at her work instead of at the agent.

“I could have done it.”

“You weren’t around.”

“I didn’t know you had medical expertise,” Alex tells her and it’s more like she is stating a fact than if she is judging her. It’s reassuring, but still doesn’t answer the mental questions she is starting to ask herself.

“I’ve treated wounds before, wouldn’t consider it medical expertise,” Lena drawls nonchalantly, shrugging.

“You are Lena Luthor, I’m sure it’s more than just ‘ _know how to treat wounds,’_ ” Alex simply says, and Lena doesn’t know what exactly she means with that but doesn’t ask.

“Why are you here, Alex?” she finally asks. For an instant, she thinks Alex looks sheepish and starts wondering why she is there in the first place.

“I need a favor.”

“A favor?” her tone sounds almost mocking, which causes Alex to send a glare her way, but Lena doesn’t flinch. She is used to people glaring at her anyway.

“I need you to check up on my sister while I go on this mission J’onn just sent me to,” she just says, and Lena raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow in confusion.

“Why me?”

“Because we’ve already established that you have medical expertise,” Alex answers stubbornly, and Lena can’t help but roll her eyes at that, “And I wouldn’t like my sister to be unsupervised while I’m not close, just in case something happens.”

Lena scoffs at that.

She is pretty sure the D.E.O has more than one capable doctor around to check up on Kara, so she isn’t sure why Alex is asking her, but she chooses not to argue. She has long learned -during one of their impromptu girl nights months ago- that there is no winning in an argument against Alex Danvers. Lena knows which battles to pick and this one certainly isn’t one of them.

So, she says nothing, silence as a mean of agreement. Besides, she really wants about Kara’s current condition. Not that she would ever admit it.

“So, you want me to play doctor with your sister while you are away?” she asks just to clarify and almost regrets it as soon as the words come out of her mouth. Her cheeks blush in an instant and Alex looks at her with a mix of shock and horror.

“Please don’t phrase it like that,” Alex says, almost gagging, and Lena doesn’t know if she should laugh or dig a hole in the ground to hide.

**

Lena takes a deep breath before walking in, this time she thinks it through before just barging in. Despite her carefulness, Kara seems to notice her presence immediately.

“Lena!” she brightens up considerably at the sight of her and it makes Lena’s stomach lurch. Kara is comfortably resting in a DEO bed, surrounded by sunlamps and her heart clenches a little at the sight of it. Seeing her still that vulnerable tugs her heart. “What are you doing here?”

“Alex sent me,” she says straight-forwardly, and Kara simply nods, “Told me to check up on you. How are you doing?”

“I’m still a little sore,” she replies nervously fiddling with her fingers and it feels different from the way she told her she was fine the day before. Yesterday, she was reassuring, trying to calm down Lena’s nerves. Today, it was almost as if Kara’s was trying to get Lena to stay by telling her she was still hurt.

Lena simply sighs and indulges her.

“Where does it hurt?” she asks

“Hm… everywhere?” she says sheepishly, and Lena fights the urge to roll her eyes

“Are you asking me or telling me, Kara?”

“Telling you! Definitely telling you,” she says immediately, blushing slightly, but Lena doesn’t notice, too focused on wondering what to do next. The raven-haired just sighs and wonders why she agreed to what Alex asked in the first place.

They are engulfed in an uncomfortable silence for a while, until Lena realizes Kara keeps touching her forehead, scratching it. As her attention goes back to the blonde superheroine, she notices the ugly scar in the corner of her forehead.

Instinctively, Kara’s hands go there again and starts rubbing it.

“Kara, you shouldn’t scratch that,” she immediately says, grabbing her hand without a second thought. Kara’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden contact and her cheeks tint to the same color of her cape. When Lena realizes what she’s done, she instantly lets go of her hand and looks away.

She goes to fetch the ointment that she used on Kara’s other wound the previous day and she applies a little in her fingers, before walking back to where Kara is.

Without saying anything, she gently spreads the ointment in Kara’s forehead and rubs slowly. Her skin is warm, warmer than usual thanks to the sunlamps, but it doesn’t stop the shivers that run down Lena’s body at the contact.

Kara holds back her breath a little, unable to anything but stare at Lena. She blushes slightly, but again, Lena is too busy to notice. Kara immediately starts feeling relieved and she lets out a sigh. Lena continues her work until she is satisfied with the outcome and when she lets go, Kara almost whines when she stops touching her.

Lena blushes slightly and immediately clears her throat. She chooses to distract herself with the bottle that contains the medicine instead of looking at Kara. Distancing herself a little bit, she starts walking towards the shelves near the corner with the intent of putting the bottle back to its place, when they heard footsteps near the door.

“Are you feeling better?” Alex asks as she walks into the room and Lena is thankful for her sudden interruption. She didn’t know if she could have been able to handle another minute alone with Kara.

“Perfect!” Kara replies, perking up instantly, “Lena’s fingers are truly magical.”

Lena almost chokes upon hearing that, unable to contain her blush. She doesn’t know if Kara realizes how what she just said sounded, from the look of her face, it seems like she doesn’t. However, Alex clearly understood and is awkwardly standing there, almost as if waiting to be struck by lightning.

“What?” Kara asks with a confused expression at their reactions, completely oblivious to what she just said, “I was simply stating the fact Lena’s fingers worked wonders in my…”

“Please stop talking!” Alex interrupts before Kara gets to finish, making her statement sound even worse. Kara just looks at her confused and shrugs.

**

The third day that Kara is powerless, she arrives to the D.E.O a little late since she was busy at L-Corp with a meeting she just couldn’t cancel.

When she arrives, a loud yell from the med-bay startles her.

“Alex no!” she hears and without a second thought, rushes there.

What she sees when she arrives, melts her heart a little. Alex is standing there in her best agent pose, with a syringe in hand, while Kara is looking at her with wide eyes and a pout that makes her resemble a kicked puppy.

“What’s going on?” she asks as soon as she walks in and Kara lights up at her presence.

“Lena protect me!” she says, and Alex rolls her eyes. Lena simply looks between the two Danvers, still confused.

“Don’t be such a baby, Kara,” Alex tells her and sighs before she turns to Lena, “I just need to draw some blood to make some tests, but she won’t let me near.”

“Because it’s a huge needle, Alex! And I know it doesn’t have kryptonite in it, but it’s still huge and I know it’ll hurt,” Kara’s words rush out of her mouth and Lena notices that she is on the verge of tears.

Lena’s heart clenches at the sight, but she tries to make the thoughts of Kara being hurt with kryptonite needles go away immediately.

“Will it be better if Lena did it?”

“What?!” Lena asks immediately, glaring at Alex, a little bit taken aback. Alex simply smirks her way and Lena fights the urge to roll her eyes. Kara seems to be considering the idea, because she stops whining and just looks between the two women.

“Don’t look at me like that Lena, my sister did say you have magical fingers,” she teases, and Lena can’t help but blush at that once again. In that moment, she considers living up to everyone’s expectation to her last name and kill agent Danvers in the spot.

“Shut up, Alex!” it’s the only thing she manages to say, avoiding looking at Kara in the eyes.

“Can you make it painless?” Kara suddenly asks Lena, with the biggest puppy eyes she has ever seen. Lena groans internally and fights the urge to run away. This is too much for her to handle. She did not sign up for this when she agreed to work with the DEO. However, when she takes another look at Kara, looking at her with those puppy eyes, she caves.

“In and out, you’ll feel no pain,” she simply says as she snatches the syringe from Alex’s hands, who simply looks at her and groans when she hears what she just said.

“Do you have to make everything sound like that?” she complains and this time, Lena just smirks. Alex did deserve that one.

**

Kara’s been in the med-bay for almost a week and Lena starts getting worried again. Because she’s read her brother's extensive research on kryptonians and she knows that normal solar-flares aren’t supposed to last more than three days. But it’s been a week, and Kara is still not getting better.

She thinks maybe she is freaking out, but she can’t avoid the way her insides twist as she starts imagining the worst.

She sighs and mentally berates herself for worrying so much.

She decides that maybe she should tell Alex what she is thinking. Maybe the agent can help ease up her nerves a little bit. She is pretty sure Alex has a logical explanation to what is happening, so she decides to go look for her.

When she is about to reach the med-bays, she overhears something that makes her freeze in her spot though.

“Kara have you been trying to use your injury to gain Lena’s attention?” Alex’s annoyed voice sounds in the middle of the room.

“No,” she answers sheepishly, immediately looking away. Alex looks at her sister for a while and lets out a sigh. From her spot, Lena noticed that Kara looked away, which is the first universal sign of lying.

Alex raises an eyebrow and burns Kara with her inquisitive gaze, making her squirm slightly.

“Maybe?” she says sheepishly when she finds herself caught, and Alex rolls her eyes before she gives her sister another judgmental glare that causes Kara to shy away. “Don’t look at me like that, Alex!”

Lena feels dread filling her once again, but this time it isn’t because Kara is injured. It is completely different.

Kara lied to her. _Again._

She can’t believe she felt for another one of her lies.

It stings, and she mentally scolds herself for feeling so stupid. She wants to go in a yell at her and she is really considering doing it as she feels the anger build up inside her.

“Then can you explain to me why you’ve been pretending to still be injured?” she asks, hands in her waist with a defying expression. Kara looks at her and just sighs defeated.

“Because it’s the first time in weeks Lena is not ignoring me,” she replies sadly and Alex’s expression falls, anger completely gone. “I miss her, Alex.”

Lena stops in her tracks as she hears that and gulps hardly. Kara’s eyes swell up with tears and Lena feels a pang of guilt. She knows she shouldn’t feel like that, that it was Kara that threw the first punch after all. But just like she couldn’t avoid being worried, she can’t avoid feeling terrible at hearing Kara sound so defeated.

_That Kara lied to her because she misses her._

 “Kara, you know how much Lena hates being lied to,” Alex says and Kara flinches at the sound of that. Lena knows it’s right and appreciates Alex standing up for her, “If you keep this ruse, she is going to start questioning why you haven’t gotten better.”

“I just don’t want her to go back to ignoring me,” she says letting out a sigh and Lena walks way, trying to compose herself. She really did not expect this to turn out this way.

**

Kara stops pretending she is powerless and Lena pretends she wasn’t lying about her condition the last few days.

Kara fears Lena might go back to ignoring her as soon as she tells them she is all better, but she doesn’t.

At first, Lena does it just to spite her, to prove her wrong. She is a Luthor after all and Luthors enjoy proving people wrong. However, as days continue to pass and Lena spends more and more time working with the DEO, she finds that she is unable to completely ignore Kara even if she wants to.

She is still not warm with her they way she used to be and their friendship is very far away from being the way it was, but at least they are better than they were initially, and Kara’s heart warms up with hope.

When Lena first found out what happened, she was so angry with her that she was determined to cut all ties with Supergirl. However, that was until she found out Supergirl and Kara were the same person.

She tried very hard, but she couldn’t. Because Kara had wormed into her heart in a way nobody had, and she couldn’t just cut ties with her no matter how hard she tried.

She is probably never going to be able to walk away from Kara.

**

Lena is still working on Sam’s cure, now closer than ever to finding it, when she is interrupted by Alex dragging Kara into the DEO much like she did a week ago. She looks up startled and confused at the sight of the Danvers sisters.

“What happened?” she asks, but she doesn’t know if she wants to know the answer because Alex rolls her eyes with a tired expression and Kara avoids meeting her gaze looking around sheepishly.

“Kara solar-flared fighting an alien,” Alex explains exasperatedly, spatting her words.

“What?” Lena asks confused. Kara solar-flared? After just a week of getting back her powers?

“She is powerless again,” Alex explains even if it isn’t needed because Lena understands perfectly. Alex sighs once again and looks so done, it’s almost comical. However, Lena can’t handle this in that moment. Because she is also done with this. She can’t believe Kara would be so reckless to do that.

“Oh, fuck me,” she says exasperated, as she pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh of frustration.

“Gladly!” Kara lets out and Lena looks at her in shock. Her whole body heats up at that and she doesn’t know what to say. Kara blushes immediately and at least has the decency of looking sheepish.

“Kara!” Alex scolds her as she slams her own head against the desk. She is pretty sure that one was intentional and Lena really wants to dig up a hole in the ground and bury herself inside.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara blows up her powers, Lena babysits her and Alex wishes she didn't have to be around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter because many people requested a sequel :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Kara stop squirming! You are getting me all wet,” Alex chokes on her morning coffee as she hears the statement coming from Lena’s mouth. She had been trying very hard to ignore her sister’s outburst about gladly fucking Lena Luthor, but this was getting out of hand.

As soon as she enters the med-bay she sees Kara pouting at an annoyed Lena, who apparently just spilled cough syrup in her pristine green dress.

“I swear you have a special ability to make everything that comes out of your mouth sound sexual, Luthor,” she tells her with an annoyed glare. Lena blushes immediately, realizing how awkward what she said just sounded and Alex just rolls her eyes as well. Kara blushes as well and looks away but doesn’t comment.

Both Alex and Lena had tried to pretend Kara’s outburst the day before never happened, to which Kara is clearly relieved.

“Your sister is refusing to drink her medicine,” Lena comments offhandedly as she glares at the girl of steel, who sheepishly looks at her, “After she caught a cold from blowing up her powers.”

Lena tiredly sighs as she gives Kara a disapproving look and Alex understands her distress and is annoyed at her sister’s recklessness as well. Kara had just gotten her powers back and not even a week later, she blew up her powers.

Now, instead of being physically injured, Kara caught a cold and is acting a like a child about it.

At least, she has the decency of looking a little bit embarrassed about it.

“It tastes bad!” she complains, pouting again, “It’s worse than kryptonite.”

Lena rolls her eyes at that and Alex fights the urge to tell her sister not to mention kryptonite, given that it is still a sore topic between the two best friends. However, she chooses to stay quiet.

“You know when I agreed to work with the DEO, it was to help find a cure for Sam,” she says as she glares at Kara once again, “Not to babysit a powerless kryptonian.”

Alex sighs.

“Maybe we can mix it with some juice,” Alex suggests and Lena just shrugs, seemingly on board with any suggestion that could get the kryptonian to finally drink her medicine.

“I’ll go get some orange juice then,” the raven-haired drawls tiredly, and Alex just nods.

“Good, I’ll drink the medicine with Lena’s juice,” Kara happily says, beaming at her.

Alex groans loudly and Lena splutters suddenly, stopping on her way to the door. Kara looks at the two women confused and with a frown on her face, not realizing how wrong what she just said sounded.

Lena chooses to ignore the kryptonian and makes her way out of the med-bay as soon as she can, while Alex glares at her innocent-looking sister, who still doesn’t seem to realize the meaning of what she said.

“What?” Kara innocently asks her, looking at her like a confused puppy, and Alex can’t help but just roll her eyes in annoyance.

“I swear I wouldn’t be mad if you never spoke again in your life, Kara,” Alex mutters under her breath.

She isn’t sure if Kara understands how half of the things that come out of her mouth sound sometimes (English is not her first language and Alex knows that very well), but her lack of filter is starting to become worrying.

She stops thinking about that for a while, when another issue comes to mind.

The fact that her sister blew up her powers. _Again_

“Kara, did you blow up your powers on purpose?” she asks directly, crossing her eyes in defiance, and Kara looks outraged at the mere suggestion.

“What?! Of course not, Alex!” she immediately says, and she sounds kind of offended, with her infamous crinkle present between her eyes, “How can you even suggest something like that?”

“Can’t blame me for asking given the fact that last time you pretended to be powerless for Lena’s attention,” she tells her with a death glare.

At that Kara blushes, and Alex gets a little satisfaction in that.

“That was different!” Kara argues nervously, and Alex can simply roll her eyes at her again, “I didn’t blow up my powers on purpose this time, I swear.”

Alex doesn’t say anything, but she chooses to believe her sister this time, letting out a sigh.

“Besides, I hate being sick,” the kryptonian complains with a pout and at that, Alex’s expression softens a little as she chuckles at her sister.

“Yeah, you are the worst sick person I’ve ever encountered.”

**

When Lena comes back later with the promised orange juice, it is in a different outfit, clearly because the kryptonian spilled her medicine on her. She is once again, wearing a DEO uniform, which certainly fits her, but Alex thinks she could live a little longer without seeing her sister staring at the CEO’s boobs so shamelessly.

There is not much cleavage on display - unlike with some of the dresses she has seen her in and would rather not think about– but the DEO uniforms are tight, and Kara really seems appreciate that by the way she seems to be having a conversation with Lena’s boobs.

“You are not going to poke me with a needle again, are you Lena?” the blonde asks and even if she is sitting on the bed, while Lena is standing, there is no reason for her eyes to be where they are.

If Lena notices, she doesn’t comment. Probably, choosing not to say anything about it because she knows there is no point in doing that.

“I won’t if you drink your medicine,” she says with her best commanding voice. Kara simply nods, seemingly happy to comply with that.

However, she makes a disgusted face when the spoon with the medicine mixed with juice reaches her mouth and Alex is sure she is about to spit it out once again. Kara is about to do it, but Lena just glares at her and shows her the syringe in her other hand.

Kara’s eyes widen at the sight of that and she immediately swallows the content of the spoon, before giving her friend a smile.

“Good girl,” Lena says with a satisfied smile, and Alex hears Winn and Vasquez trying to stifle their laughter at the back. She also doesn’t miss the way Kara’s eyes not so subtly go back to Lena’s chest after she is finished, and she can’t help but roll her eyes.

The problem about the whole situation is that Alex is not the only one with eyes in the room. From the corner of her eyes, she clearly sees Vasquez and Winn trying to hold back their laughter as they watch the scene at display.

It is only then that Vasquez walks towards Kara, holding a glass of water out for her. The blonde heroine looks thankful but confused at the same time.

“For your thirst, Supergirl.” Vasquez simply says, barely containing her laughter. Winn splutters at that and Lena looks away embarrassed. Alex pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance and lets out a groan as Kara looks at everyone with a confused look.

**

The next day, Kara is still powerless, but at least her cold hasn’t gotten worse to which she is thankful for. Lena is back at L-Corp for the day and Alex is not sure if she is thankful for that or if she misses having someone else look after her puppy like sister.

They are in the briefing room and Kara is telling them all about the alien she fought the other day. The one that got her to solar-flare.

“I tried using my laser-vision but this alien apparently has impenetrable skin,” she explains, moving her hands, “Hence the solar-flare.”

“Can you describe the alien, Supergirl?” J’onn asks her, looking seriously at her, “I’ll have agent Schott track it down according to its physical characteristics.”

“It shouldn’t be hard to track,” she tells them, shrugging, “Because it is one big, large and horny alien.”

Alex groans, Vasquez splutters and Winn chokes on his drink. J’onn’s face is unreadable, but Alex can swear she notices his ears go slightly pink as he covers his face with his hands for a second.

“A what now?” Winn asks in shock, his voice octaves higher, and Alex almost murders him on the spot for asking because she doesn’t want to hear her sister say that word again.

“A big, large, horny alien?” she asks, once again confused by the reaction she receives, “One with a lot of horns?”

Winn makes a sound of understanding, blushing bright red, while J’onn still refuses to meet Kara’s eyes as he speaks again.

“Mr. Schott will track this alien,” he says, and she nods, “And Supergirl, we should talk about a proper use of words and expressions from now on, we don’t want to… confuse anybody.”

She looks at her boss confused and frowns at the reactions from everyone in the room, but she doesn’t say anything about it. Alex just looks at her sister once again and lets out a sigh.

**

As she steps inside the L-Corp elevator on her way to Lena’s office, Alex knows she is going to regret this. Maybe she should have thought this through before coming here, she thinks.

She lets out a sigh as the door opens in front of her and she steps out into L-Corp’s top floor.

Alex spots Jess, Lena’s assistant, sitting on her desk with an impassive expression as she furiously types on the keyboard. She seems to be busily working on a spreadsheet in her computer, but her face doesn’t show any emotion.

“Hello Jess,” the agent says, and it is only then that the assistant looks up, scrutinizing her with her eyes. It takes Alex by surprise at first, but she guesses it’s because she must really not trust federal agents after all the mistrust they showed towards her boss.

Jess looks like a very loyal woman and Alex can appreciate loyalty, so she can’t hold it against her.

“Ms. Luthor is busy now,” the woman tells her before she can open her mouth, leaving her hanging with whatever she wanted to say.

Alex looks at her for a second and then lets out sigh. She really doesn’t want to use the federal agent card, but she has no other choice, so she pulls out her fake FBI badge and shows it to Jess.

“Special Agent Danvers, FBI,” she repeats those words she knows by heart already. Her tone is serious, even slightly menacing, but Jess, who looks rather unimpressed, doesn’t even flinch at that. “I’m here on official business.”

“Are you here to arrest my boss for something she didn’t do?” she directly asks and that takes Alex aback for an instant, “Do you have an official arrest order? A searching warrant? Or any other document of the sorts?”

“No, nothing like that,” Alex replies immediately, and Jess raises an eyebrow at her. It surprises her really, how much that simple action reminds her so much of Lena, and she can now really understand how fierce this woman is considering who is her boss, “I’m here to request her help on a… confidential matter.”

“Then you wait, agent Danvers.” Jess simply says, with a serious expression and Alex just sighs, accepting her defeat.

Jess has completely turned into a defensive mode and Alex can’t really blame her for that. She is glad actually, that there is someone out there – other than Kara – that is so protective of Lena.

Alex can’t help but grin and Jess just glares at her, before she stands up and walks towards her boss’s office mumbling something about how the Danvers sister are always making her life harder under her breath.

Alex just chuckles at that, because it doesn’t really surprise her that her sister has managed to get into Lena’s assistant last nerve.   

Before she even has time to process it, Jess is walking back to her seat.

“Ms. Luthor will see you now,” Jess just says as she glares at her once last time, and Alex fights the urge to groan in that instant. Did she really have to make it sound so _Fifty Shades_? Is that a punishment for using the federal agent card?

Sometimes she thinks everyone does it on purpose. Some other times, she thinks the problem is really her.

…

“Hey Lena,” Alex greets her as soon as she walks into the CEO’s office. The business woman looks up from her work and immediately stands up and walks towards her, worry painted in her features.

“Alex,” she nervously says, “Is everything okay? Did something happen to Sam? Is she alright? Or is it Kara? Did something happen to her?”

Alex can’t help but chuckle at that, to which Lena just frowns. It shouldn’t surprise Alex really, how much Lena cares about both Sam and Kara, but it still takes her aback sometimes.

Alex has to admit that when she first met her, she thought she was just another Luthor. Little did she know the woman would take her by surprise. Because Lena turned to be one of the people with the biggest heart she knew.

“No need to freak out, Lena, I’m just here because I need your help,” Alex tells her, trying to calm down her nerves and Lena lets out a sigh of relief at that.

“What is it then?”

“I need you to take care of Kara tonigh,t” she sheepishly tells her.

Lena frowns at that, giving her a look and slightly raising her left eyebrow questioningly.

“Since when did I become Supergirl’s official babysitter?” Lena asks, crossing her arms in a defying position and Alex gives her a smile in return.

**

“Lena!” Kara happily greets her as soon as she opens the door as sees her. Her voice sounds hoarse and her eyes look incredibly tired, but the blonde reporter noticeably lights up as soon as she sees her friend.

Lena has to admit to herself that she begrudgingly agreed to come see Kara after Alex’s pestering got borderline annoying, but now that she is here, she feels much better. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she has been worried about Kara for days. Finding out she had blown up her powers didn’t sit well with her, because she didn’t like the idea of Kara being vulnerable.

“I brought you some soup,” she simply says with a faint smile and somehow, it gives her flashbacks of that other time she came to see Kara after finding out she was sick. That time she didn’t question it, she just wanted to know that her friend was okay after James told her she was sick.

Only now she knows that the person that greeted her hadn’t been Kara, but J’onn. She feels foolish now that she thinks back of that, spilling her heart out to a person that wasn’t her best friend.

She shakes her head as she tries not to think about that. Because thinking about the lies and the secrets Kara kept is falling into a rabbit hole that has no end. And she doesn’t want to go back there, because they had started to make progress.

Kara and her in a better place now. Lena is trying to see Kara’s way and understand that Kara did what she did for her protection and that somehow, she was at fault too for not telling her about the kryptonite; but it is still hard to think about all of that. Because it still hurts.

Lena, still lost in her thoughts, moves around Kara’s kitchen, almost in auto-pilot. She looks around the cabinets and it dawns on her, that she knows exactly where everything is, almost as if it was her own home. She feels a tug in her heart at the realization. Because she’s missed this, missed being around Kara and feeling at home. The idea of losing her, of not being around Kara is unbearable to her and no matter how distanced they are, she can’t imagine her life without her in it.

After a while, she finally finds the bowl she’s been looking and heats up Kara’s soup in complete silence. After she is done, Kara eats it diligently and Lena even manages to make her drink her medicine without protest.

Kara puts a movie on Netflix, that only serves as background noise because neither of them is actually paying attention to it. Lena is still lost in her thoughts and Kara is too busy looking at Lena, wanting to say something but stopping before uttering a single a word.

As the night progresses, Lena starts noticing that Kara is getting more and more drowsy. It’s probably the effect of the medicines and she notices the way Kara is fighting the urge to close her eyes and drift into sleep.

“Kara?” she softly says after a while, finally breaking the silence, “You can sleep if you are tired, I’m not going anywhere until you do.”

“I’m fine,” Kara stubbornly says, shaking her head. Lena looks at her and just lets out another sigh.

It doesn’t take long, however, for Kara to finally lose the fight against tiredness and for her head to fall into Lena’s lap. The action startles the CEO, her heart skipping a beat at the sudden contact, but she doesn’t say anything, and she doesn’t push her away either.

When Kara notices that the contact is not unwelcome, she snuggles closer to her best friend and get herself comfortable. Lena’s eyes drift towards her again and her expression just softens instantly. Instinctively, Lena starts stroking Kara’s hair gently and the blonde just lets out a satisfied sigh.

“Lena?” Kara hesitantly asks

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” it’s the only thing that blonde says, and it almost makes Lena stop her ministrations by the surprise, “For being here.”

And Lena doesn’t know what it is, maybe is the fact that she is starting to feel sleepy as well, or the fact that she is feeling too comfortable, or maybe the fact that she has missed Kara too much; but she feels the urge of being honest with her in that instant.

“I’ll always worry about you, Kara,” she mumbles, almost in a whisper, as if she was telling her a secret, “No matter how distanced we are, I’m never going to stop worrying about you.”

Lena doesn’t see it, but Kara beams at that. It lasts only a few seconds though, because her expression falls once again as she looks at Lena with an unreadable expression. Once again, Lena feels as if Kara wants to say something, but in the end doesn’t say it. There is a crinkle in the space between her eyebrows and Lena senses that Kara needs to say something important.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Kara starts saying, sadness filling her eyes and Lena’s heart starts beating faster in anticipation, “But I’m really sorry for everything… I-I missed you so much and I’m glad you are here,” Kara stutters a little, but finally manages to say what she wanted to say.

Lena remains quiet for a while, taken aback a little, and suddenly notices how Kara’s expression drops again as her blue eyes well up in tears and she looks away. Lena just sighs and looks at her softly, before speaking.

“Kara, I know we still have a lot of issues to talk about, but I missed you too,” she admits and that makes Kara look at her in surprise. Lena smiles gently at her friend and starts wiping the tears from her face. “And I always want you in my life. No matter how at odds we are, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Lena’s eyes well up with tears as well as she says those words and Kara smiles wetly at her friend, not expecting to hear those words. And as Lena looks at Kara so lovingly, she is filled with comfort and feels a little bit of the pain in heart fade away slowly.

She knows Kara is sorry and she is sorry too, and no matter how difficult things get, they’ll always find a way back to each other.

After that, it doesn’t take long for Kara to drift away peacefully, comfortably resting in Lena’s lap. Lena follows her not long after that, letting herself succumb into sleep. The most peaceful one she’s had in weeks.

**

Alex decides to go see Kara the next morning, with bagels and coffee in her hands. She hopes her sister feels better now. Somehow, she is sure that with Lena taking care of her, her sister will definitely feel better.

She is aware of her sister’s huge crush on Lena Luthor, even if she didn’t know before, hearing her sister say she’d gladly fuck her and then seeing the way she shamelessly stared at her boobs were clues enough. And that is something she doesn’t want to think about in that moment. Or ever.

And by the way Lena blushes like a schoolgirl and rushes to Kara’s side every time she is hurt, Alex is sure that the CEO likes her sister as well.

The problem is that the two of them are idiots who are too stubborn to admit it.

Also, there’s still the issue of their big fight, but now that everything is out in the open and that there are no more secrets between them, Alex is sure that forgiveness will come with time and that once they are past that, nothing would be able stop them. Because Alex knows that their love for one another is stronger than any rift between them.

Alex will be happily waiting for that moment, and she’ll tease them endlessly about it. She guesses she’ll also have to hide away from their bedroom eyes, but she’ll burn that bridge when she has to.

Once she reaches her sisters’ apartment, she knocks gently on the door. After a few minutes of waiting, there is still no answer and Alex can’t hear any noise coming from the inside, so she guesses Kara is probably still asleep.

She takes out her spare key from her pocket and unlocks the door.

“Kara, I brou-“ Alex suddenly stops mid-sentence when she takes in the image that is front of her, her eyes widening in shock,  “WHAT THE FUCK, KARA!”

She turns around immediately, bright red, trying to erase the image of her sister laying on top of Lena, with her hand under her shirt and over her boob. All she wants in this moment is to be able to bleach her eyes and unsee that.

Kara jolts awake immediately after Alex yells, and squeaks at the realization of where her hand wandered to the previous night, blushing furiously as she removes her hand from under Lena’s shirt.

“Alex!” she says, her cheeks as red as her cape, when she notices that her sister is there, covering her eyes in embarrassment, “This is not what you think!”

“Your hand was in Lena’s boob!” Alex yells, causing Kara to blush again. How Lena is still asleep despite her yelling is beyond her, but she guesses it’s for the best because she doesn’t think she’ll be able to face her without remembering what she saw. “That’s exactly what I think!”

And that’s something she never wanted to see and something she’ll probably never be able to forget now.

 


End file.
